Broken Moments
by Anjyu
Summary: Bella and Edward are about to seal the deal with their wedding quickly approaching until she finds out about what happens to her friend Jacob. Can Bella really let him go and truly forget about him before things between her and Edward begin to sour?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **This is my first _Twilight _fic. It takes place right after _Eclipse._ I may write more if it gets good hits. Please R&R!

Today was going to be a long day, I could feel it in my bones. Alice had prompted me to go to Port Angeles with her to pick out her bridesmaid dress. I knew this was just an excuse to make me go shopping with her and to get to drive her yellow porche which she rarely ever got to do.

I knew very well that Alice was capable of buying and picking out her own dress, but she craved my opinion which wasn't worth much. She knew very well I wasn't good at these kinds of things, but she never listened to me. I had already lost when she asked me to go. She knew I loved her way too much to say no. Edward would be gone all weekend with Jasper and Emmett to hunt, so that meant I either could spend a boring weekend with Charlie or a semi okay weekend with Alice. I chose Alice of course.

Charlie hadn't been to thrilled when I told him I was getting married in three months and moving in with Edward. I'd never heard him use language like that before, but who was I kidding? I guess I couldn't blame the poor guy—it was rather sudden and unlike me at all, but it was the only way Edward would give in to my end of the bargain. I had no other choice. My cheeks turned crimson when I thought of the deal we had made. I shuffled in my seat restlessly ready to get this all over with. The usual one hour it took to get to Port Angeles was cut in half as we arrived in only thirty minutes.

I often wondered how Alice and the rest of the Cullen's refrained from getting pulled over for going to fast. Alice must seen when it was okay to slow down and speed up because of her ESP. It was too their advantage.

"Why are you so quiet for?" Alice chirped as she popped in one of her favorite Cd's.

"I was just thinking." I replied turning towards her direction.

"I see...Well we should be to the dress shop I seen with the dress I had in mind right now!" squealed Alice as she parallel parked without looking. I felt my heart lurch forward from sudden abruptness from her unexpected move.

"Sorry Bella! Sometimes I forget you don't like surprises!" Alice apologized with a huge grin slapped across her face.

"It's fine." I muttered getting out of the porche trying to balance myself from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Let's go!" Alice tweeted as she took my hand and ran off like a little kid going to a candy shop.

I sighed as we walked inside of the dress emporium that screamed expensive! I felt way under dressed as I scowled at my jeans and t-shirt attire.

"May I help you?" offered a woman with too much makeup on and badly dyed blond hair. She glowered and snubbed my under dressed physique as she turned from me and began to examine Alice.

"Why yes we are looking for a bridesmaid dress...I want something in ice blue." commented Alice.

"Right this way!" smiled the woman eagerly as she led Alice and I to the back of the store.

I groaned at the smell of this overly perfumed showroom, and I noticed Alice give me the "We'll be out of here soon enough" look. I only nodded as the saleslady blathered away about their extravagant selection, but I knew Alice didn't need assistance. She was only doing it out of courtesy because she knew exactly what she was looking for.

Finally Alice spotted the one she wanted which of course was the last one they had and the only one in her size.

"Lucky strike!" the woman clapped in admiration as she pulled the hanger off the rack and handed it to Alice.

"I suppose." Alice winked at me as she stride off towards the dressing room as I waited in much persistence for her return.

She walked out of the dressing room faster than I could blink as she modeled for me to see the exquisite overly priced covering.

"You look beautiful Alice." I said rather flabbergasted at how splendid she looked in the dress.

"You like it?" she asked proudly.

"I love it. You look great." I smiled.

"Thanks Bella!" she cried cheerfully giving me a big hug.

"Your welcome." I prodded her as I looked admiringly at her once more.

The dress was ice blue and came to the floor. The color flowed nicely with her translucent skin and onyx hair. It laced up in the back, and exposed her icy colored matching skin. There wasn't anything in this entire store that could have complemented her any better.

She took my hand lightly and told me she was going to order two more of these dresses for the other bridesmaids along with some jewelry to match.

I was getting rather morose from all these dresses that I decided to wait in the car. I knew Alice wouldn't be long, but before I could make it halfway to the door I spotted no one none other than Emily.

_'What was she doing here?' I wondered as I concentrated on her scarred face. _

I turned away in shame as she turned to look at me, "Hi Bella!" she quickly remarked in a too cheerful tone.

"Um hi Emily." I greeted bleakly not knowing what to say.

"What brings you to Port Angeles on this fine day?" she asked.

"Alice was looking for a bridesmaid dress and thought she might find one here." I explained.

"Oh." she simply remarked as the cheery expression faded.

"What about you?" I asked trying to fill the ever growing hole that had now filled the empty conversation.

"I came here to look for a wedding dress actually." she stated pridefully.

"I see, whens the wedding?" I inquired.

"October the fifteenth." she chirped as she pulled a dress of the rack to examine it.

"That's nice, so how is everyone in La Push?" I burrowed as my mind went straight to Jake.

Her exuberance faded and turned into a light frown as I mentioned her hometown. "Things are okay." she mumbled as she quickly diverted her attention away from my prying questions.

"How's Jake?" I finally cut in as a lump began to pulse in my throat from saying his name.

"We don't know." her brow furrowed a bit as she gave me a dirty look.

I felt a sharp pain course through my chest as the hole that was perfectly sealed up seemed to rip back open. I felt my blood begin to pulse through my veins as I asked another constricting question, "What do you mean by that?"

She sighed as she forced her gaze on me, "Jake left the pack Bella. He's been gone for almost two months. Sam can't get in touch with him nor can any of the others because he has them blocked out. No one knows where he is, not even Billy. Embry said he thought he heard him say something a few weeks ago about never coming back to La Push and needing to forget and finding others, but that's all anyone has gotten."

I felt my heart burst into millions of pieces. I realized that Billy and Charlie didn't hardly spend any time together anymore, and I had sort of pushed Jake to the side lines after Edward and I had announced our big engagement. Some friend I was. Why had he left though, and why was it such a big deal? He knew I was marrying Edward, and then it hit me. Edward must have sent Jake an invitation without my knowledge. I felt anger pulse through my veins as my head began to pound from the oxygen I wasn't giving it from holding my breath for to long.

"Bella I thought you were going to the car?" queried Alice as she interrupted my hissy fit I was having inside my head.

She draped a huge bag over her shoulders as we walked out of the dress shop and began chatting away about her purchases, but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was Jake.

"Bella are you listening to me?" inquired Alice as she put her bags in the trunk.

"No what did you say? I'm sorry." I apologized feeling empty headed.

"I told you that I bought all of us matching diamond earrings and chokers!" she chimed.

"That's lovely Alice." I muttered as we got in the car. All my mind could think about was Jake and what I was going to do to Edward when he got home from the hunt. Alice didn't seem to mind though as she tuned me out with the radio as she began to sing softly to herself. I think I let my mind wander a little too much as I was drug into an exhausting sleep by the lulling of the engine.


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter One**

**The Nightmare**

**Author's Note: **I'm not really a J/B fan to answer your question. This is what I think could happen in Breaking Dawn not exactly what I want to happen. I'm 100 E/B though, and they will still end up together, but this is just another trial their love must endure. Here's chapter one of _Broken Moments._

I left the window open, so he could make his nightly round as usual. I made Alice take me home a day early because my mind had become so bewildered at the news I had gotten only a couple of days ago. The wolf boy kept plaguing my thoughts along with a new nightmare to befriend it. My brain felt so racked from the news that even the harmonious song of the bull frogs and crickets couldn't lull me to sleep tonight. I contemplated on exactly what I was going to tell Edward for a bleak fifteen minutes until I heard footsteps in the background. Edward was here.

"Bella?" he softly shook me wondering if I was asleep or not.

I turned over to meet his catlike eyes that glowed brightly in the moonlight, "I'm awake." I muttered. His expression softened when he met my gaze while brushing loose lock of auburn hair from my face.

"How was shopping?" he asked as he laid down beside me.

"It was fine." I muttered not really wanting to tell him about the encounter with Emily.

"Alice said something has been bothering you. What is it Bella? You know I can move the date up if that's what it is. You don't have to be in any hurry." he reassured me, but I shook my head fiercely.

"No Edward. That isn't what's bothering me." I assured him as I ran my fingers through his silky copper fluff.

"Then what is it?" he pried as he found my other hand and squeezed it lightly full of concern.

I sighed not wanting to pull him into this, but I knew he wouldn't give up if I didn't tell him and would find some other way of making me do it. That was Edward for you.

I swallowed a huge gulp of air and exhaled heavily as I began my story. "When Alice and I were shopping the other day, I ran into Sam Uley's girlfriend Emily. I asked her how things were in La Push and that's when she told me about Jacob's disappearance."

Edward didn't say anything for a few moments. He just looked at the wall blankly before he spoke again. "Can't they track him down somehow? I mean I always heard Jacob complain about no privacy and that everyone could hear what you were thinking." he pointed out.

"I thought so too, but they said it was just like he had them blocked out someway. They said it was like he was keeping them from reaching him." I explained.

"I see." Edward said full of much contemplation.

"What should we do?" I said in almost a whisper.

He looked at me with big amber hues and simply replied, "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!?" I yelled profusely forgetting Charlie was asleep.

"Calm down Bella!" Edward growled pointing to the door reminding me that we were not the only ones in the house.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's fine." he said softly as he fluidly reached out his hand to touch my cheek .I nuzzled his hand against my cheek as I laced my fingers through his other.

"I'm sorry Bella, but what did you think Jacob would do? You know he wouldn't stick around forever, and there's really no point in worrying. Let him be. He has to move on somehow, and maybe the only way for him to do that was to leave and never come back. Remember Bella, your stay in Forks will be short lived as well. In just a few short weeks you'll just be like the rest of us. Did you really think Jacob would still want to befriend you after your transformation? It won't ever be the same anymore Bella. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." he explained cupping my face in his hands and pulling me close to meet his eyes. Those eyes that dazzled me so much were full of love and concern.

"I know. I'm a fool for thinking otherwise." I said meekly as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Shh. Don't Cry Bella." Edward said consolingly as he pulled me into his iron chest and embraced me lovingly. He ran his fingers through my mahogany locks and soothingly sang my lullaby lulling me into a peaceful slumber.

_It was dark and windy. The sky was filled with dark purple smoke that smelled like smothering incense, the same colored smoke that was present after we burnt all those vampire corpses. I was clearly at the beach in La Push. I noticed a shaggy beige wolf looking at me with glaring eyes. It was Jacob._

"_Jacob!" I called out but his focus seemed to be on something else. He darted ahead of me, and I tried to keep up the pace and surprisingly I could. He was running towards the mountain of purple smoke, and there stood a very slender woman with dark black hair that twisted and raveled all around her body like a cloak. She glared at me with piercing beryl eyes as Jacob laid down at her feet loyally._

"_Jacob what are you doing!?" I called out to him, but he didn't hear me. He looked at me hard and icily full of loathing and vexation._

"_Kill her." the woman commanded, and he suddenly lunged at me tearing me limb from limb._

I woke up sweating profusely and screaming psychotically.

"Bella what is it!?" yelped Edward running to my side cradling me in his arms protectively.

"Jacob he-!" I howled in gasps.

"What is it Bella? What did he do?" questioned Edward worriedly as he cradled me like a doll.

"He killed me." I finally was able to sputter out.

"Bella it was just a dream. Get a grip on yourself! No one is going to hurt you." he assured me.

I nodded frantically as I let myself fall into his embrace. He rubbed my back and spoke more soothing gestures in my ear.

"You know Bella...I think I'm going to talk to Carlisle." he stated.

"Why!?" I asked as my breathing started to slow down a bit.

"Because I don't think you should stay at Charlie's anymore. We have plenty of empty rooms, and I think you would feel a lot more secure if you lived with us." he alleviated.

"You don't think I can hold out for a few more weeks?" I pushed.

"No I think you're better off staying with us." he commented.

"Okay." I nodded in agreement tired of fussing and fighting over petty things. I just wondered how this would go over with Charlie, but if truth be told, I think I'd rather live with the Cullen's anyway. I mean there wasn't anything more threatening than a hoard of vampires...


	3. Changes

**Chapter Two**

**Changes**

It rained all day long. I got bored with playing board games with Alice because she always won. What else could you expect from your average everyday vampire psychic? I sighed as Alice beat me at another round of chess.

"Tough competition eh Bella?" grinned Emmett mockingly as he noticed how badly Alice was beating me.

"Yeah some game." I muttered as I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You don't want to play anymore Bella?" wined Alice.

"No I think I'd like to get something to eat." I replied as I headed to the refrigerator. The Cullen's didn't even need to buy groceries except for when I came over, but their fridge was always plenty stocked. I always felt like I was imposing on their "simple" way of life that they were used to. They never had to worry about a human girl's needs before until I came along. I sighed guiltily as I began making myself a sandwich.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Bella?" Esme offered interrupting my sandwich making.

"Esme it's raining." I said pointing out the window.

"That's what makes it even better!" she chimed.

"Bella can't afford to get sick Esme. She's very fragile you know." remarked Edward coming up from behind and wrapping two slender arms around my waist.

"Edward! When did you get back!?" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Just a few moments ago." he grinned as he looked at my plump sandwich.

"Hungry aren't we?" he inquired eyeing my loaded sandwich.

"Yes very." I flushed a bit at its abnormal size.

He smirked as he picked me lightly off my feet and dashed to the living room where the other's were. Edward had went to get fitted for his tux for the wedding this afternoon and had just gotten back. It was only a short two weeks away now. I found myself spending more time with the Cullen's and even less and less time with everyone else. Charlie really didn't matter anymore. He had picked up a new girlfriend Beth Patterson who had just moved into town, and they went out almost every night of the week. I was glad to see the light back in his eyes. It kind of made me feel a little more secure knowing Charlie would have someone to take care of him after I was gone.

Edward sat me down on their large sofa as he put a loose arm around my shoulder after sitting down beside me.

Jasper and Emmett had indulged themselves in a game of cards as Alice watched them maliciously contemplating their next move. Rosalie sat on the other end of the sofa watching them out of what looked like pure boredom while Esme took up her knitting again. Carlisle was busy at the hospital and wouldn't be home until late this afternoon. It was just another average day at the Cullen household.

"Three out of three!" Emmett spat out looking at Jasper pleadingly.

"No I won fair and square which means you hunt my game for me next time!" he smirked pridefully.

"Yeah because you have Miss. Cleo on your side!" shot Emmett referring to Alice.

"I know and thank God for that!" grinned Jasper rather pleased with himself as he kissed Alice gently.

"Ah man!" sighed Emmett as he pouted like a small child who hadn't got its way.

"Grow up Emmett." Rosalie remarked snidely rolling her eyes at Emmett's immaturity.

"Aw and where's the fun in that?" Emmett asked playfully ruffling Rosalie's hair.

She only scowled at him rather annoyed with his childlike behavior, "And I often tell myself everyday what I seen in you as a mate."

He chuckled lightly to himself, "A handsome face."

"That must be the only thing." she said as a delicate smile played upon her cherry lips.

Esme laughed faintly as a warm smile caressed her face, "Oh Carlisle is missing all this fun!" she beamed.

"What fun?" shot Rosalie impudently.

"Just being a family of course." she reminded her.

"Yes and there's always room for one more!" bounced Alice excitedly as she pointed in my direction.

Edward curled a smile as he pulled me closer to himself as I let my head rest on his shoulder, "Only a few more weeks." he reminded me.

"Yes and then we'll all be complete!" Alice chirped.

I felt a warm feeling of gratitude wash over me abruptly as Edward ran his fingers through my locks soothingly. I was finally home. This is where I truly belonged. I wasn't going to let myself be afraid anymore. I had everything I needed right here in this house. I would miss Charlie and Renee, but he made up for all of it. I thought for a faint second I heard his heartbeat but then realized it was just the thudding of my own. I smiled as I reached up to caress his delicate alabaster skin. He trembled as I made my way to his jawline as he stopped me and took my hand and gently kissed it.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked abruptly in the heat of the moment.

"Go where?" I queried.

"Well we need to go talk to Charlie and then come back and talk to Carlisle to make it all official." he informed me.

"Oh that." I sighed remembering his proposition to move in with them.

"Yes that would be it." he smirked as he lightly flicked my nose playfully.

I squinted a bit as I let him help me off the couch.

"See ya Bella!" waved Emmett.

"I'm coming back if Charlie lets me." I told him.

"He will! I already seen his decision!" Alice sang as she twirled in a circle.

"See you soon dear." Esme smiled looking up from her knitting.

"See you Bella." Rosalie bid me off with a serene but still acid like tone.

"Bye everyone!" I called back as Edward fastened my raincoat securely around me.

He took my hand gingerly as he led me to the silver Volvo around back. We were out of the driveway in less than a minute as he sped down the highway back towards my house. The windshield wipers worked profusely as the rain beat down in solid sheets against the windshield.

"What's on your mind?" he canvassed as he gently took my hand in his own. His skin was cool like ice against my own balmy temperature.

"I'm just wondering what Charlie will say." I added as I leaned back in the seat.

"What can he say Bella? You're almost nineteen!" he pointed out.

"I'm putting you on permanent house arrest?" I concluded.

"House arrest is nothing when you have a clever vampire as your accomplice." Edward smirked.

I felt a light giggle creep through my throat as he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Good point." I snickered.

"As always." he grinned as we pulled up in my driveway. Charlie was already home as well and nearly every light in the house was on.

I braced myself and took a deep breath as I clasped Edward's hand.

"Why are your hands so clammy, and what is with the excessive sweating?" he commented wiping his wet hand on his sleeve.

"Sorry but I'm nervous." I said biting my lip.

"Bella sometimes I just don't understand you...You're nervous about telling your father you're moving out but not a bit nervous about turning yourself into a vampire for all eternity." he criticized me.

I shrugged, "I'm hard to comprehend I suppose."

"Yes you are." he agreed as we rushed to the awning that guarded the steps. It had started raining harder now. My hair was soaked, and I tried my best to wring it out as Edward just waited on me to finish my piddling.

The door that Charlie always failed to oil creaked blaringly leaving a distant ringing in my ears.

"Bella come on." Edward said full of persistence as we walked in the living room where Charlie and Beth were curled up under a blanket watching the game. I knew he was just as antsy to get this over with as I was.

"Dad." I called out to Charlie breaking his gushy moment with Beth.

"Well hello Bella!" Charlie greeted as he patted the empty seat beside him.

"Why don't you come and stay awhile?" Beth suggested a little too inviting as she snuggled in closer to Charlie. Beth was very different from any woman I had ever met. She was that syrupy gooey type of sweet. She was almost too good to be true. Beth had shoulder length dark black hair with emerald green eyes. Her lips were perfectly rounded, and she had an oval face. She was a little taller than me with a slender figure. She looked almost like a model, what she was doing here in Forks I don't know. Charlie and Beth reminded me of that old Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Charlie definitely looked like the beast when he stood next to Beth.

"Sorry but were in a hurry." Edward cut in.

"Oh." Beth sounded a little too disappointed that we wouldn't be staying. It was almost a little creepy to be honest.

"What's the hurry?" Charlie pried.

"Here's the deal dad...I'm moving out. I'm moving in with the Cullen's. They have an extra room, and it will be easier to get ready for the wedding that way if I'm there at their convenience." I spoke as I felt like I had just spit a ball of lead onto the floor.

I seen Charlie's face turn blood red for a moment, and I thought he was going to blow, but he calmly threw me a melancholy gaze. "Do what you want Bella. You're an adult now, and I'm not going to try and stop you."

Edward tightened his grip on my hand as I turned away not wanting to meet his sad eyes, "I'll start packing tomorrow then"

"That's fine." he said in almost a whisper as he got up from his spot.

"Where are you going Charlie?" pouted Beth.

"I feel like turning in for the night, and I feel like you should probably go home." Charlie replied emptily walking past Edward and I without another word.

"Okay." she sighed as she scowled at Edward and I and walked towards the door. I felt hot tears start to stream down my face as I heard Charlie's bedroom door slam. Edward consoled me as he patted my back and assured me everything would turn out just fine. I just had to believe that myself.


	4. Suspicions

**Chapter Three**

**Suspicions **

**Author's Note: **No Beth does not like Edward. I'm not telling you what's going to happen, but the Cullen's aren't her main concern. She isn't a vampire, not exactly, but you'll see. She's much worse. She really could care less about them. Her main concern is Bella...Now watch and see...

"Bella?" Edward said gently shaking me from my restless sleep.

"What is it?" I murmured turning over rather aggravated because he had woken me up.

I rubbed my tired eyes trying to let them adjust to the darkness as his topaz hues glowed distinctively in the darkness of his room.

The rain began to pound harder against the ancient roof of the Cullen's elaborate Victorian mansion. "I don't trust her." he growled as he looked out the window glaring back and forth at the walls.

"Don't trust who?" I questioned him as I sat up in his large king size bed.

"Beth..." he replied as he let her name roll off his tongue like poison.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked becoming more curious at Edward's suspicions.

"I can't read her thoughts..." he said despairingly as he looked at me full of morose.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. "Stop worrying...We're getting married in just two more weeks. Soon Forks will be nothing but a fading memory behind us, so why the long face?" I added cheerfully.

"Because I can sense something Bella...She's so strange and alluring like you were to me when I first met you. Her scent is intoxicating and wild, but it's too strong. It would curve any vampires appetite. She's not human." he told me as his cat like eyes scattered themselves about the room darting this way and that.

"Charlie..." I gulped as I let his fragile name escape my lips like a distant faded memory I had only dreamed about just yesterday.

"Bella we have to leave Forks immediately." he replied eyes becoming rather fearful. I'd never seen Edward act so paranoid before as long as I'd known him.

"Oh come on Edward! This is ridiculous! You can't be suspicious of everyone that moves into town." I grumbled.

"I'm not, but something just isn't right." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his coarse tawny hair.

"Then what should we do?" I asked him wondering if he had a plan.

"Leave." he guarded.

"The weddings in two weeks! We can surely hold out that long." I growled.

"Fine but then we leave and never show our faces again. All of us." he clarified.

"And what about Charlie?" I conditioned.

"I'll talk to Alice." he proposed.

"Fine." I muttered turning over hoping he would let me sleep.

He finally settled down beside me wrapping his willowy arms around my small frame pulling me closer. His breathes were stormless but still a bit bothered. I sighed to myself hoping he'd eventually calm down, and he did finally as his body language stilled.

When I awoke it was early. The sun was just starting to rise as little rays of color darted the sky. Edward was nowhere to be found, so I figure he'd already made his way downstairs. I got up shivering a bit as my feet touched the icy hardwood. I opened the door and headed downstairs. When I got halfway down I heard everyone talking in hushed whispers. I listened in a bit trying to catch what was being said until my intrusion was exposed by Alice.

"Bella you can come down, It's okay." Alice assured me as I peeped my head into the living room to notice everyone enticed by this lively conversation.

I sat down next to Edward who was talking in lightly tones to Carlisle. He barely gave any thought to my intrusion as he kept chatting away about something, but his lips were moving so fast I barely understood what he was saying.

"What's going on?" I finally interrupted rather annoyed by the avoidance I was feeling from everyone.

"Bella, Edward thinks we need to move the date up, so we can all emigrate." Alice said sully.

"What is everyone's problem!? Why are a bunch of vampires scared of my dads new girlfriend!?" I bombed standing on edge.

"Sit down Bella." Edward commanded pulling me down on the couch.

"No! Not until someone explains all this nonsense to me!" I howled.

"Bella have you ever heard of the hybrids?" inquired Carlise splitting the conversation abruptly.

"No?" I replied as a look of confusion played upon my features.

"The hybrids are a rare breed. They don't usually alloy themselves with vampires or werewolves and never flounder in packs. It's very obscene to see any two together. They are often very drawn to the human kind though trying to weave themselves into the human society without being noticed, and they usually do go unnoticed until people start dwindling." explained Carlisle with narrowed eyes.

"And what exactly are the hybrids?" I breathed as my heart began to thud within my chest profusely.

"The hybrids are a cross over of a werewolf and a vampire." Alice pointed out.

I felt my heart stop for a few abrupt seconds until Edward pulled me out of my liquid daydreams about hybrid monsters.

"Bella...We think Beth may be a hybrid cross." Edward forwarded.

"Well can't you take her out or something?" I asked panicky.

Carisle shook his head softly, "Hybrids cannot be killed by a vampire."

"Then what about Charlie!?" I gulped in terror.

"Beth doesn't want Charlie Bella...She wants you." Edward addressed eyes becoming furious.

"Why me!?" I wined.

"Hybrids hate werewolves and vampires because they are ousted by both sides. She wants to make sure you never become a vampire." Jasper cut in.

"then make me one right now!" I protested.

"That would be a ludicrous thing to do Bella. She would smell your new scent and come after you. We can't endanger you like that. If the transformation is to precede then it must be done far away from here." Alice inclined.

"I see..." I replied becoming rather enlightened by my new knowledge of mystical creatures.

"Is it okay for Bella to pack her things then?" inquired Edward.

"Not until I say." Alice commended.

"Fine." I sallowed waiting and hoping for all of this to be over with. I just wanted to live a normal life without any disturbances, but it seemed far from over.


	5. Verdict

**Chapter Four**

**Verdict**

**Author's Note: **You're exactly right. Vampires cannot reproduce, and that's not how Beth was made into a hybrid. Just read the story, and the answers will unfold for you.

We didn't get to go and get my things until early that following morning. It was the only time Alice would let us out of the house. I still didn't know what the big deal was. Edward had calmed down a bit, but I still felt it was just all an act just to make me feel better, but it wasn't doing the job. I was terrified of this newly discovered monster. It really wouldn't have bothered me that Beth might be part werewolf and part vampire except for the fact that the Cullen's even trembled at the thought of her being so close.

"Edward?" I called out to him breaking the silence between us as he hauled another box of my stuff out to his Volvo.

"Yes Bella?" he addressed me softly letting my name drip off his lips like honey. He tucked a strand of my hair delicately behind my ear.

"Edward...I was just wondering...how are hybrids created?" I asked lowly looking at the ground.

Edward's eyes narrowed a bit while his liquid topaz hues seemed to darken a little or maybe that was just me.

"Hybrids can only be created when a vampire bites a werewolf since you know vampires cannot reproduce, sexually anyway. This is a rare occurrence because vampires usually aren't drawn to werewolves unless their thirst is so carnivorous they'd bite anything." he snarled in disgust.

"So Beth had to be a werewolf before she became a vampire then?" I inquired curiously.

"Exactly." he smirked as he pulled me roughly into his arms.

He tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "Hybrids are an irrelevant thing to talk of right now." he said as he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me steamily, fisting a strand of my hair twisting it around his finger.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything." a familiar voice said, and I spun around to see Charlie on the porch fumbling with the knob.

"Sorry dad!" I blushed as I wiped the excess saliva from my mouth.

"I'd be an idiot not not ever think you two didn't do that." Charlie chuckled as he walked inside the house.

Edward paid no attention to my embarrassment. Kissing me in public didn't phase him at all, and he probably would have done it in front of Charlie all the time if I'd allowed it.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me.

"Yes?" I replied averting my attention to him.

"We better go." he suggested as the same paranoia I'd seen flash in his eyes before seemed to be there.

"What is it Edward?" I asked eyes full of concern.

"Beth's coming over." he growled.

"When?" I queried as I felt my heart begin to thud excessively within my chest.

"Right now." he grimaced clenching his fist as a blue convertible pulled up in our driveway.

Everything seemed to stop when I heard a car door slam. I felt myself become paralyzed with fear when she got out of the car. She wore an expensive pair of channel sunglasses, even though in Forks there was no use in having them. She had on a knee length navy blue skirt with a white button up blouse. She'd clearly just gotten off from work.

"Hi Bella!" she waved way too cloyingly.

"Hi Beth!" I tried to wave my hand even though I stood saturated with fear. I'd hoped she'd just passed us by and went on in to meet Charlie, but that would only happen in a perfect world.

She walked up to me with a big syrupy smile plastered on her face, "Get everything packed yet?" she pried.

"Yes everything is packed." I assured her as I noticed Edward avoiding Beth's eyes as he looked devoid out in space.

"Well that's good, I suppose Charlie didn't tell you the news then did he?" she asked innocently.

"No what is it?" I queried.

"I'm moving in!" she said cheerfully as she took my hands as we spun around in a circle like two little girls. I noticed Edward's face tighten when she exposed her little secret. I could see immense anger pulsing through his skin as his veins rippled from his tightened fist.

"That's great I suppose." I lied.

"I know!" she smiled as she skipped off to the porch. This could not be happening.

"See you Bella!" she waved before walking inside. I simply waved back until the door shut. I wiped my hands on my jeans as I was lewd by her nectarous presence.

I walked over to Edward who was still looking obsoletely off into space.

"Edward let's go." I proposed tugging on his shirt sleeve becoming rather uncomfortable with this scenario.

He snatched it away furiously and scowled as I heard him growl lowly through his clenched teeth.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked fearfully of his new vexation.

He didn't say anything for a few moments until I finally noticed his breathing calm down back to its normal pattern as he turned to face me with serene honey eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." he said shamefully as he pulled me into a tight embrace and held me there for what seemed like an eternity.

"For what Edward?" I finally cut in.

"For letting her touch you like that...It infuriated me to see her put her hands on you like that." he whispered softly in my ear.

"She didn't hurt me though Edward." I reassured him.

He shook his head lightly, "She was trying to pull you in. It was all a trick. She wants you to like her, so it will be easier when she tries to make you one of her."

I pulled back rather frightened by his words as I stepped back a few feet looking at him full of desperation.

"Bella come here." he cooed reaching out to me.

"Edward I'm scared." I said as I felt hot tears start to stream down my face. He pulled me into his strong willowy arms protectively as he buried his face in my hair.

"I won't let her touch you ever again." he whispered as he combed his fingers affectionately through my mahogany locks.

When we go back to the Cullen House, everyone was seated in a circle as still as stone. Everyone's eyes were all fixated on Alice who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's the verdict Alice?" Carlisle queried with examining eyes.

"We must talk to the pack." Alice said with narrowed eyes.

"Why do we have to include them again!?" scowled Rosalie.

"Because they are the only ones that can help us get rid of the hybrid." Jasper stated.

"What did you see Alice dear?" Esme asked politely.

"I seen all these people just like her. She's planning to take over Forks and turn some into a hybrid. She's very cunning though. She's doing it slowly, so she won't raise any suspicions. She's showing a lot of favor to the ones she wants. She's checking them out throughly to make sure their good enough to join her elite." Alice retorted.

"And why is she doing all that for?" Emmett asked.

"To make any army to wipe out the rest of us." Alice sighed.

I heard Edward growl as he walked into the circle his family had formed. He stopped when he got to Alice and looked her deep in the eyes, "What does she want with Bella?"

"She wants to put her second in command." Alice told him.

I noticed his light topaz eyes turn to a dark golden color. I sensed loathing for the vampire wolverine course through his veins when Alice said this.

"Edward everything will be fine. We'll go see the wolves and talk to Billy. I'm sure they can help." I replied trying to calm his mood.

His gaze dropped from Alice to meet mine, and I noticed all the hate melt from his eyes as he looked at me affectionately.

"Bella is right Edward. The wolves can help us stop Beth." Carlisle reassured him.

"What if they already know if she's here though?" Rosalie cut in.

Alice shook her head, "Even if they do, they don't know her motives."

"When do we visit them then?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Alice retorted.

"Wait we can't cross the boundary line, and Bella would be the only one allowed to among us." Emmett pointed out.

"Fine it's settled. Bella will meet with the wolves and tell them what's going on." retorted Alice.

"Not without me." Edward reaffirmed.

"It's okay I can do it." I assured him.

"Well I'm still driving you there." he smirked.

"Fine." I scowled.

He laughed as he ruffled my hair playfully. I was glad to see him in a better mood because it lightened my spirits and made me feel less afraid. I knew I was capable of anything with Edward by my side.


	6. Illusions

**Chapter Five**

**Illusions**

**Author's Note: **I'm staying with Bella's POV for two reasons. It's very hard to read a story to me if you switch back and forth and annoying if you ask me. Feelings shall be expressed but not by switching character POV.

"Bella are you awake?" Edward called out to me softly in a velvety tone.

I mumbled and turned over shaking my head as I buried it in one of his gold shams. This time he did it with a little more persistence and shook me. I raised my head up as I blew matted hair from my face and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"What is it Edward?" I yawned sitting up and rubbing my eyes again waiting a moment before they adjusted to the darkness. The first thing I noticed were his catlike eyes glowing distinctively in the dark.

"My mind keeps racing, and I just needed to hear your voice." he replied as he took his icy hand and gently brushed it against my cheek.

I shuddered a bit from his touch as electricity seemed to surge through my veins. I put my head in his lap and let him play with my hair.

I looked up at his gleaming topaz irises full of admiration as I reached out to touch his cheek with the back of my hand, "What's bothering you love?"

He trembled a bit as he laced his ivory fingers through mine and kissed the back of it gingerly. "I'm scared she'll take you away from me." he admitted, his voice quaky.

"Edward no one is going to take me away from you...I'll never leave these arms for all eternity." I reassured him.

"I know...I'm just being paranoid again." he sighed becoming quiet annoyed with himself.

I shook my head lightly at his response, "No Edward. It just proves once again that you care about what happens to me."

"It's hard not to." he grinned playfully twirling a free lock of my hair around his finger.

I smiled as I sat up and threw my arms around his slender frame and pulled him as close as possible, crushing my lips against his.

This threw him in a frenzy automatically as his hands wandered freely through my rampant hair. For a few minutes I had to restrain myself because Edward only made the moment heavier as he acted like he was going to take this a step further than it needed to be taken.

"Edward." I said his name softly breaking the moment of passion between us.

"What?" he asked a bit startled by my abrupt pause.

"Remember our deal." I reminded him.

"Sorry." he apologized as he climbed under the covers beside me wrapping me securely in his arms.

"That's better." I said softly as I buried my face in the nape of his neck.

He purred softly as he traced his fingers through my hair causing me to drift back off to sleep.

_I woke up freezing. I felt around trying to find the covers, but I only felt thick underbrush. I opened my eyes to notice I wasn't in Edward's bed anymore. I was in a very dense forest. I was still wearing one of Edward's oversized shirts and old blue sweatpants. I looked around hazily to see where I might be, but none of this looked at all familiar to me. The sun was just starting to rise as a spectrum of color painted the sky. I decided to start walking, so I might see where I was, but the dense visculent forest never seemed to end, and I gave up feeling like I'd walked for hours. I slumped up against a tattered birch tree way out of its youth as I closed my eyes and listened to the birds chirp._

"_Where am I, and how did I get here?" I grumbled aloud._

"_You were called here just like I was." spoke a familiar voice, and I turned around to see a very tired and beaten Jacob. _

"_Jacob!" I cried full of relief as I threw my arms roughly around his neck, but he didn't respond._

"_Bella it's not safe here." he snarled as he looked at me distastefully._

"_What's wrong?" I muttered as I looked myself over._

"_You smell like him." he complained, and I knew automatically who he was referring to._

"_Jacob where are we?" I queried standing up examining the never ending forest not quiet sure exactly what was going on._

"_Bella this is an illusion. It isn't real." he replied looking at me fiercely._

"_It has to be real though! I can feel you! I can smell you, and I can taste you!" I proclaimed throwing myself into his arms, kissing his soft lips powerfully, but he threw me off him as he wiped his lips from the last traces of saliva._

"_You've gone mad Bella." he growled shaking his mangy hair as I realized at just what I had done. I had kissed Jacob again, or had I really kissed Jacob? Was any of this real at all?_

"_How did I get here?" I asked rather puzzled._

_Jacob shrugged, "You're dreaming again I suppose."_

"_But it makes no sense! I can't be dreaming! This is too real to be a dream!" I stated stomping my feet into the ground._

"_I don't know why you're here. This place is solitary. It's the place I came to forget you, but I don't remember just how I got here." he said in a daze._

"_Jacob..." I said softly reaching out my hand to touch his dark olive skin, but suddenly everything just vanished, and I found myself convulsing violently in someone's iron grip._

"Bella snap out of it!" a familiar voice called out to me shaking me violently trying to get me to wake up. I woke up to see Jasper peering desperately into my eyes.

"Where am I!?" I called out looking around hastily for the forest I had been in but only to come to realize I was just in a room full of fretting vampires.

"We were so worried dear." a motherly voice said sympathetically as I noticed Esme looking fearfully at me.

"That was quiet a scare you gave us Bella." replied Carlisle coming into the room with a warm glass of brandy.

"Drink this Bella. It will wake you up." he said softly handing it to me. I nodded as I gulped down the bitter ale and puckered my lips from its salty taste.

Jasper let go of me gently as he placed me back on my feet, "Where's Edward?" I questioned them scanning the room for his familiar angelic face but seeing none.

"He's with Alice." Rosalie butt in as she joined the group eyes full of distress. She had clearly been worried about me, and this warmed my heart a bit.

"Why is he with Alice?" I coyed becoming rather surprised why he wasn't here with me.

"Alice had to calm him down Bella. He's very maddened because he thought you had died, and you did momentarily. You didn't have a steady heartbeat for almost ten minutes." Carlisle explained.

"I've never seen him like that before." pained Esme as she clung to Carlisle's side desperately.

"What was he going to do?" I pushed further.

"Turn you into a vampire before the set date." explained Jasper calmly as I felt my heart drop.

Suddenly Alice came back in the room holding her favorite brother's hand reassuringly. He stopped as his golden hues met mine.

"Bella..." he whispered softly crushing me into his iron chest, holding me tightly for the longest moment.

"Edward everything is okay." I tried to reassure him, but he just looked me apathetically in the eyes.

"Bella you just died." he choked out.

"But I didn't." I countered.

Edward shook his head lightly as he looked me sternly in the eyes, "I don't think I can wait another week." he stated with burning yellow eyes.

"Oh Edward come on!" griped Alice at her brother's hastiness, but I too wasn't sure I could wait another week either.

"Edward could be right Alice." Jasper cut in placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Let them do as they see fit." Rosalie responded flipping back her naturally perfect blond hair.

"It's their wedding after all." Emmett countered.

I sighed as I looked bewilderedly at all seven of them, "Whatever Edward wants." I vouched.

"Saturday then." Edward said with ascetic eyes.

"SATURDAY! I CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING READY BY SATURDAY!" Alice barked.

"Saturday." Edward said once again not changing his mind as I watched a crazed Alice chase her brother around the house.

"Now who's the maddened one." laughed Emmett.

"I guess we should just go ask Alice." Jasper laughed.

I chuckled lightly to myself as Alice continued chasing Edward around the house. This was much more entertaining than one of the Mad Hatter's tea parties until I remembered my vision, then it all went black as I felt myself hit the floor.


	7. Madness

**Chapter Six**

**Madness**

**Author's Note: **I haven't updated this fic in two years…Wow well I've decided to update and see where it takes me ^_~

"_You're back I see." The tanned skin boy reverberated._

"_Jacob?" I questioned finding myself back in that dense forest I'd visited earlier._

"_Yes it's me Jacob the only one here besides yourself." He sighed with a drowsy look in his eyes as he reclined against an oak tree._

"_Where is here?" I inquired standing up examining the labyrinth of trees._

"_You're in the in between Bella…the place between life and death." He informed me crossing his arms under his sculpted chest. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I examined his chiseled muscles._

"_So then I'm dead?" I asked kicking a rock that was in my way._

"_No but it's likely you will be soon if you hang out here too long." He said fixating his dark chocolate eyes on me._

"_But I'm healthy! There's no possible way I could-"but he finished my sentence for me._

"_Die?" he smirked with a glimmer in his eyes._

"_Yes." I said averting my gaze elsewhere trying my hardest to swallow back the thousands of questions that threatened to emerge from my throat._

"_Remember Bella you're still a human, and he can't save you from everything." He reminded me now standing to his feet and walking towards me. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath cascading down my neck making me hot with desire._

"_Jacob why are you here?" I asked trying to put some distance between us. This only bid him closer as he titled back my head and moved in leaving only inches between us._

"_Once I found out that you were marrying Cullen I knew that staying here would be pointless, so I decided to get as far from you as I possibly could. I made my way to Canada staying in the mountains mostly, but I could only go so far. I found out that if I went far enough that I could no longer here the pack calling for me. I was happy for the brief amount of time I was alone but then something happened…" he paused for a moment as his dark brown eyes changed to a coal black, "I met a beautiful woman walking through the wilderness one day…She was alone, so I watched her from afar. I figured she was doing some camping and had just stopped to gather supplies, but I was wrong. The woman I had been watching changed right before my eyes into the most horrible looking creature I'd ever seen…She changed from a woman into a wolf like creature who could walk upright and then I noticed her smell. She smelled like a vampire with a hint of our smell too. She also had fangs that were longer than mine with a vampire like shape." And then he stopped._

"_What happened Jacob?" I asked as my heart began to pound rapidly within my chest._

"_I don't remember." He said blankly dropping his arm to his side._

"_Well then how did you get here?" I interrogated trying to get some answers._

"_When I try to remember it makes my head hurt." He said painfully looking away._

"_Jacob you have to remember!" I shouted as an unknown feeling overtook me._

"_I can't Bella now leave this place before you're stuck here like me!" he roared ferociously as I felt the ground beneath me shift and crumble._

"_Jacob!" I cried before falling._

"_Bella!" he called back trying to reach for me but always being too far away._

"She's awake!" a familiar voice cried.

"Bella are you okay?" a voice asked me soothingly as the hazy images around me started to become more clear.

"Edward what happened to me?" I grimaced trying to set up but being unable to. I noticed that my arms and legs had been strapped to table.

"What's the meaning of this?" I choked out trying to break my restraints.

"Bella you were thrashing about madly like an insane person, so Carlisle strapped you to this table so you wouldn't hurt yourself." He explained with a pained look in his eyes.

"Edward I was with Jacob in this place called the in between, and I think he's dying Edward I have to find-"but he cut me off refusing to listen.

"Bella you were hallucinating now stop with this nonsense! You can't bring him back!" Edward bellowed with maddening yellow irises.

"Edward that's enough." Carlisle commanded placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward apologized as the madness in his eyes diminished.

"It's okay." I respired pushing the incident with Jacob out of my head.

"Edward I need to talk with Bella for a minute." Carlisle retorted giving Edward the cue to leave.

Edward nodded and left the room leaving Carlisle and I as its only occupants.

"Bella I really want to monitor your condition for a few days. This time your heart stopped beating completely so whatever it is out there on the other side calling for you, please leave it be." He supplicated.

"Yes of course." I agreed as my mind went back to Jacob. It was becoming very apparent to me that I wasn't going to get any help from the Cullen's when it came to tracking down Jacob. I would have to do it by myself.

"I'm glad we've settled that then." He smiled motioning for Edward.

Soon there he was kneeling down beside me and cradling my arm in his hand. Carlisle had unstrapped me allowing me to move freely.

"Bella I'm going to take you somewhere far away from Forks, so Beth can't hurt you. I believe that's why you keep having these episodes." He told me as his eyes flickered with that maddening look again.

"Where are we going?" I asked as a knot began to form in my throat.

"Somewhere safe." He said refusing to give up his secret coordinates and that's when I realized I could use this to my advantage.

**Author's Note: I hope this didn't seem to generic and yes I realize it was short, but I'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing this fic. Sorry if it was a little rusty. R&R please!**


End file.
